A Day In The Life Of
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: based on a couple of loose spoilers for an upcoming event on TGW in 4x18... So if you are completely spoiler free don't read otherwise it is safe... The story is an Alicia/Peter story but each chapter is scene from a different charcters pov. Zach, Grace, Peter, Jackie so far...
1. Grace

_Okay I started this story long ago and rewrote it now a little so it is now a little based on spoilers for an upcoming episode of the good wife. _

_Any way this story is a bit different and a big challenge too since I am writing from a lot of peoples pov I never done before... The chapters mostly won't be that long and will try and update quickly (hopefully succed, before RK kills my muse further...)_

_I don't own the good wife, sadly or AP shippers would have never have anything to fear... _

_Also I would like to say a huge thank you to my AP family... who are my cheerleaders... especially to my BFF Kiki who beta'ed this for me... and to Randi, Steffie and Chrissie for advices they have come with..._

_and a special thank you to my AW friend Sabrina for making me think forward and there by finding a muse again..._

* * *

**A Day In The Life Of...**

_**Grace**_

As far back as Grace could remember she had loved watching her mother getting ready when she was going out to some event. There had been many times where she had been sitting on the counter in the bathroom watching her mother apply her make-up. Sometimes she let Grace try on a bit, if she had enough time. After that came the hair, which Grace carefully watched while her mother curled it or straightened it before she put it up in some elegant twist. A twist that reminded Grace of the princesses in her fairy-tale books. Her mother normally had a few gowns to chose from and often she tried them on and asked Grace which one she liked the most. Grace loved that time they spend together like that, it was _their_ time and Zach didn't understand it.

She would help chose her mothers gown for the night, at least sometimes, it wasn't every time they agreed on which was the best. After that came the jewelry selection, another careful selection was always needed for that. A selection where her mother once again tried certain pieces on and showed Grace how it looked. All of this preparation always happened before her dad came in. He was never allowed into the bedroom before her mother was completely ready.

He would tease them about their secrecy and Grace would ask him if mom was the most beautiful woman in the world or if she looks like a princesses. And her dad would never disappoint but always point out that her mom was one of the two most beautiful women in the world since Grace was the other one, according to him, and to the princess question he would say her mother looked like a queen since Grace was the princess.

Yes, Grace had many of those memories, which was why she was more than a little sad that she wasn't allowed the special mother daughter time this time around pre-gala. Since her mother wasn't even here getting ready.

Zach and her had been told they would need to stay with their dad for a few extra nights. She knew very well it was because grandma Vero was visiting and her mother thought it better they were not there... She wasn't exactly sure why her mom minded so much they spent time with her mother but she clearly did.

However since her mother was in the apartment getting ready for the party, there was no special bonding time for once, not that there would have been a lot of it anyway since Grace had to spent time for once getting ready herself. She had never before really gone to an event like this and that made her excited and she wished she had been able to have her mother there for the preparations.

Instead she was now knocking on her dad's bedroom door to see if he was ready. After all they would need to leave soon to pick up mom and still be on time. She heard a quick come in, and entered carefully.

"Hey dad, umm I just wondered if you were almost done. I mean you don't want to be late?" She asked carefully, already seeing that her dad was more than a little stressed.

"Sure almost. You look great Grace... " He smiled at her, and Grace smiled happily back with a thank you, as she stepped into the room.

"You look like a princess, sweetheart, just like you used to always ask about..." He added making Grace blush a little but happy her dad remembered the same memories she had thought of only few minutes before.

"Grace, you don't know where my cuff links are by any chance?" he asked her. Grace was glad he had looked away only seconds before or he would have been able to read her slightly guilty expression.

"Nope, but I can look for a set for you?" she offered. Already knowing which ones he was looking for and which ones she would be finding for him instead. He was looking for those boring ones her grandmother had given him a few years ago as he got re-elected as state's attorney, however she would find those her mother had given him on their wedding day so many years ago. She had hidden the other pair earlier on, so there was no chance he would be able to find them. Grace ran down stairs and into his office and quickly found the pair from her mother. The ones that had the letters A, P and F engraved in some a monogram twists.

* * *

She returned upstairs and handed her dad the cuff links. He stared shocked at them for a moment.

"Were those the only ones you could find?" He asked Grace nervously.

"Yes, and you are running late dad. And your bow tie is not sitting right... Here let me do it." She helped him with the bow tie while he put the cuff links on, probably having realized that he didn't have the time to try and find something else instead. As she was done with the tie she pulled back and smiled at him, telling him it was perfect. He nodded and shrugged into his jacket.

"Wow... where did you learn to tie a bow tie?" He asked her while checking his image in the mirror.

Grace smiled and shrugged on her shoulders, she really didn't know where; she had just watched her mom do it so many times on her dad she had kind of figured it out. But suddenly she smiled getting an idea for bringing up what she had wanted to discuss further ever since her parents set the rules for her and Zach joining them tonight.

"From Connor... He taught me, because I had hoped I would be allowed to bring him tonight." She answered, making her dad turn around quickly.

"He did what? It just keeps getting better and better…. I just keep loving the things I keep hearing about this Connor guy" He mumbled clearly not amused.  
"But dad why couldn't I bring him with me tonight. And why couldn't Zach bring Nisa... it would have been so awesome. He is a really good guy... if you and mom just met him I am sure you would like him." Grace argued, while sending her dad her best puppy eyes.

"Grace..." Her dad's voice held a warning in it. She knew neither him nor her mom were happy about her boyfriend, but she hated it, she knew they would be happy for her if they just got to know him. But so far they hadn't even said she should invite him to dinner. They hadn't forbidden that she could see him but that was pretty much the only thing. She made sure to only have him over when neither one was home and had sworn Zach to secrecy, with the promise of how she would tell on him too and how he had Nisa sleep over more than once because her mom or dad wasn't home. And she knew both of them would be even angrier over that. But she really hoped her parents would soon come around about her and Connor, that way he could stay for dinner sometime which would be nice.

"But dad, please Zach is dating... why is it so wrong that I am?" She argued, making her father take a deep breath, and then another clearly calming himself.

"Grace we need to talk more about this, but lets do it in the weekend with your mother here too... But for one Zach is older than you..." Her dad answered relatively calmly.

"He started dating Becca when he was younger than I am now... Why is it so much different?" She pouted.

"It just is Grace… but like I said this discussion involves your mother too..." He answered.

"It is because Zach is a boy isn't it? But dad I am not some little girl anymore..." She saw his eyes grew sad with this.

"No you are not... you are a young woman... I just wish you were still my little princess." He said with sad smile. Grace wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. But she could see that it somehow made her dad sad, so instead of answering she stepped forward and hugged him.

"But, you will always be my little princess, sweetheart." He mumbled against her hair, and Grace nodded softly. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Will you promise, we will talk about it with mom in the weekend?... please daddy." She begged him again, and he nodded.

"Yes I promise we will... Now would the lady do me the honor of letting me escort her downstairs?" He asked with a smile and offered her his arm, which Grace accepted gladly with a smile.


	2. Zach

_I don't own the good wife, sadly or AP shippers would have never have anything to fear... _

_Again a huge thank you to my AP family and especially Kiki who is helping me with this project._

* * *

**Zach**

Zach was waiting with Jackie downstairs, fiddling with his own cufflinks while half listening to his grandma who was complaining about having to pick up his mom. Asking why they had ordered two town cars and she wouldn't be ridding with his dad, but Alicia would. Zach almost snorted out loud at that one, didn't she know the democratic candidate couldn't show up with his mother as his date, or on his arm especially when his wife was going too.

He took a quick glance at his watch one more time. His dad should really start to hurry up unless he wanted to be late, and while it might be fine to be fashionable late at the ball, it wasn't the best reputation to show to his mother whom they were supposed to be pick up first.

He let out a relieved sigh when he saw his dad coming downstairs with Grace. "You are running late dad," he told him and got a nod in return. His grandma started to gush over his dad, admiring how good he looked in a tux, and again complaining about why she couldn't drive in in the same car as he. The worst was when she for a brief moment wondered why she couldn't be his plus one. He looked over at Grace, who rolled her eyes, in way that was quite similar to what their mother would have done.

"You know why not mom." His dad explained as he put on his coat. Zach knew if they started to get into that one they would be even more late, and one would need to make sure that didn't happen.

"Dad have you remembered the package, you told me to remind you not to leave without the other day?" He asked hoping that would break up whatever could easily start to be another long discussion between his dad and grandma about his mom, and his parent's marriage.

His dad looked confused for a second but then realized what Zach was talking about.

"No, thank you for reminding me." He said before he turned around and hurried in the direction of his office. Zach caught Grace looking at him curiously, probably hoping to get a hint of what he might know. He smiled back at her and whispered a "later" to her, as he with his head motioned to his grandma. He would tell Grace about the gift, his dad had showed him a few days before, meant for their mom. However he knew if his grandma learned about the expensive and exclusive gift, she wouldn't like it at all and it would lead to a discussion here and now.

His grandma might be grateful that their mother was helping their dad in his campaign, but it still didn't mean she had forgiven her for, in her words hurting their dad, by moving him out the day he was reelected and should be happy. Zach himself was pretty sure the day his dad would be happiest of all was if Alicia ever forgave him and gave him another chance. But he always kept that thought to himself, after all it would only lead to more fighting with his grandma, and even worse if she mentioned it to his dad which would lead to fighting there as well as he had no doubt his dad would take Alicia's side.

He knew all to well now that their dad hurting their mother further was the reason they had separated in the first place, and if they really wanted a chance to work it out, like it seemed they might at the moment, he didn't want his grandma to complicate it further than it already was.

His dad returned and he saw him put the box into his pocket, maybe his dad didn't want his grandma to know about it either.

"Okay I think I am ready. Do you three have all your things?" His dad asked. Grace hugged their dad, and he heard her whisper what looked like a "prince". As Zach looked over at his grandma he almost laughed, she looked expectantly at their dad, clearly waiting for the usually kiss on the cheek, as well as expecting him to at least walk her to the car even if she wasn't allowed to drive with him. His dad gave her the kiss she expected and held out his arm for her to take. Zach saw her lean in and whisper something to his dad but he couldn't hear what it had been.

"Mom!" his dad told her slightly annoyed it seemed, _what __had __she __now __said?_ He wondered.

"But Peter..." The look his dad gave her made her shut up, and Zach had no doubt that whatever she had said it was about mom. Damn it, Zach silently cursed.

"Dad we should hurry up, you don't want to be late." Well at least he could count on Grace always stepping in if it meant furthering her project in getting their parents back together.

"Yes, you are right." their dad agreed, he looked over at Zach.

"Thank you for remembering." His dad's lips mimed to him. Zach nodded glad he had remembered about the present.

"No problem." He told him. His dad nodded once more and opened the door for them and guided their grandma outside and helped her get into the town car. Zach and Grace followed them out and Zach made sure to lock up so his dad wouldn't need to. He played nice after and held out his arm for Grace who laughed at the gesture but took it anyways. They met their dad on the way out to the town cars, probably on his way back to lock up.

"I already locked up dad." Zach told him.

"Thanks... also remember what we talked about earlier, we are allowing you both to come tonight, because it is the celebration of my nomination, but you are not allowed to stay all night. You and grandma won't stay past midnight, after all we are only allowing you to skip the first two lessons tomorrow." They both nodded and followed him down. Zach wished they had let them skip the entire day tomorrow so he could have stayed all night and that they would have allowed him to bring Nisa as his date but none of that had been allowed. They were only allowed to go because they had heard Kresteva's family had gone to a similar event for him and because it was after all the celebration of his dad had wining the democratic nomination against Maddie. So for once their mother had bended and agreed that they could go.


	3. Peter

_I don't own the good wife, sadly or AP shippers would have never have anything to fear... _

_Again a huge thank you to my AP family and especially Kiki who is helping me with this project.  
_

* * *

**Peter**

Peter was nervous when he rang Alicia's doorbell. He did have a key and could have let himself in but still it didn't seem right, after all he didn't live there anymore, though he had been using the key from time to time when he came over for their _"thing" _ever since Thanksgiving, to make sure not to wake up the kids with the bell or knocking. Still it was different picking her up for something like this. _Why __wasn't __she __opening __the __door?_ Had she regretted agreeing to do this, he wondered as minutes passed since he rang the bell.

"Coming." He heard her call from inside. He let out a deep breath; at least she was home and hadn't forgotten about this, though that would be unlike Alicia. Still he felt like a schoolboy picking up his sweetheart for their high school prom. Except Alicia was not his high school sweetheart she was his wife, and he would not expect to get laid by the end of the night like many high schoolboys did at their prom. Actually he would be lucky if he got a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night. Though they were having sex regularly now, the kids would be with them tonight and though they would go home early Veronica was staying in the apartment with Alicia, and he doubted she would go there again, even as badly as she might need it. If he knew Alicia right, as he used to know her, like no one else did, and he was pretty sure he still knew her the best of anyone, Alicia was mostly likely going crazy at the moment trying to escape Veronica.

Nevertheless his palms were sweaty and he felt very unsure how this would play out tonight. They would be expected to dance together and the fact that they came together would make many think they truly were back together, and he had no idea how much Alicia would allow of that at the moment. He wondered briefly if it had been a completely bad idea to get her the present resting in his pocket. She might find it inappropriate; after all he was not her husband in much else than name these days; her lover perhaps but not really much more. Sure they were friendly and they talked, laughed and spend time together, but it wasn't more than sex otherwise. Every try from his side on having a conversation about what they were doing was turned down, and every try on turning it into something more was also rebuffed. She did go to campaign events with him, and smiled and seemed comfortable with it but it didn't mean that tonight would be a given success. It was over two years since they had last been to something like this together, and that time she had spend mostly working, and he had been trying to find donors. Would she run of to work again tonight? He wondered briefly, but didn't have to long to start speculating as she pulled open the door at the same moment.

Peter felt like his jaw had dropped to the floor. Alicia was breathtaking her hair completely pulled back from her face, with not even a single lock resting along her cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her with her hair up, leaving her neck completely bare. Her make-up was soft, and made her seem more delicate, but at the same time her lips wer highlighted like a temptress's in a red color. But what really made him gasp was the dress. It really was ruby red like she had told Grace a few weeks ago, as his daughter had smilingly told him with a gleam in her eyes. But it was not just red; it was some silky material that almost shined. It seemed like forever since he had last seen her dressed so elegant. To top it off the dress was strapless showing the pale alabaster skin of the top of her cleavage and was in direct contrast to the ruby color of the dress. She looked like a queen more than ever. He was not sure how long he had been standing there gasping like a fish. But he guessed it had been for some time at least, since she cleared her voice and started to seem nervous.

"Is there something wrong? Do you hate the dress?" She asked him nervously, making him shake his head and blink a few times trying to get out of his shocked state of mind.

"No, of course not. You look..." He paused not sure what word would be enough to describe how wonderful she looked, "divine" he finally settled on. He took in the light blush coloring her cheeks, as well as the smile forming on her lips.

"You better come in I am almost done, but I am running a bit late, I got a late verdict in court... and umm yeah had a run in with my mom... it's good you didn't come earlier so you avoided running into her. She left already with David Lee... David Lee... I can't believe her." She started to babble along, he had never known Alicia to be doing much babbling so he guessed he was not the only one nervous, as she stepped aside and let him into the apartment. He wasn't sure if he should follow her as she turned around and went back into her bedroom. He noticed her dress was still not zipped up yet, and he had to close his eyes for a moment because of the rush of arousal running through him only the sight of her bare back, well all the soft looking pale skin of her back. He shouldn't be so easily turned on by her by now, but he was. It took him nothing when it came to her, just one look and he was a goner, and seeing her pale back... That was almost too much. He swallowed and forced himself to look away and think of something else, anything else.

"I just need to put on my shoes and jewelries." she called out to him.

"It's fine." He told, still trying to forget the tempting sight of her pale back, and how easily the dress could be pulled off her, and that she wasn't wearing a bra as he had noticed when he caught a glimpse of her back. And he knew well enough from all the years spend with her that some of those dresses didn't need a bra and even fitted better without because it was a corset top.

"Peter do you think you could please help zip me up? The zipper seems stuck. Please!" She called out. How would he be able to stand touching her like that and not peel the dress of her instead and say screw the party and make love to her all night, but there was no way he would say no either. Anything of her was still so much better than nothing. He walked over to her bedroom; the look on her face was slightly annoyed.

"Of course." he moved over to her, and found the zipper. She was right it was stuck into some of the material of the dress. He carefully pulled it out making sure to not touch her soft milky white skin, just under the tips of his fingers as well as not destroy the material of the dress. He zipped her up, letting his fingers rest for a second on her skin. He felt chills run through him, and felt her shiver as well.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, before she started to move away.

"No problem." he answered. "Alicia..." She turned around and looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Yes?" She asked a bit confused.

"I have something for you." He hesitantly told her.

"For me?" He could see he had confused her further. But he nodded while he pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and presented it to her. He took in how her face changed from confused to surprise and nervous.

"What is this?" She asked as she took the box.

"Open it" he told her trying to sound confident, he kept his eyes focused on her face as she carefully opened the box and took in what it held. He saw how her eyes first light up and then grew serious.

"It's beautiful." She whispered softly, "But Peter... it's... it's too much." She said as she looked up at him, her eyes a mix of emotions, everything form fear to wonder, to amazement and love.

He swallowed and tried to remember the arguments he had come up with.

"No, Alicia it is not. I mean I haven't gotten you anything for our anniversary for the last 4 years, and you are still my wife. In addition to that I didn't get you a Christmas present last year or this year, and for your birthday I only gave you flowers, not to mention valentine where all you got were flowers too. And I gave you the same when you made partner, and when you did that you deserved so much more. This doesn't even cover all of those things but I wanted to get you something. Please take it as a thank you and an acknowledgment of all that you have done for me and the kids and what you have achieved for yourself," he explained. He could see she was about to object once more.

"Please, let me do this for you, its been 4 years since I gave you anything remotely personal." He begged her. He waited and saw how she looked down at the necklace.

"It's perfect. I have never seen anything this before." She whispered, softly as she ran her fingers over it. "Was this the reason behind Grace's begging, to find out which dress I was wearing?" She suddenly asked as she looked up giving him a piercing gaze.

"I might have asked her to find out." He admitted. "Turn around Alicia." He told her she hesitated for a second before she did it.

He guided her over so she was standing in front of a mirror and stepped up directly behind her once more, their reflexions showing in it. He has to fight the smile starting to form on his lips seeing them like this. He reached around her and picked up the necklace, which he slowly pulled around her neck. Alicia bended her head a little so he could fasten it around her throat. "Perfect," he whispered as the pendant came to rest on her chest just above her cleavage. The ruby in it had the exact same dark red color as her dress, and the diamonds shined and sparked much like her eyes. The single pearl in the creation was what made this exquisite piece of jewelry, _so... Alicia_. He knew that in many cases she preferred pearls over diamonds and that was why he had insisted that there was at least one pearl as a part of the creation as he had talked with the jewelry store and had it costume made for her.

"It is amazing Peter, so elegant." She whispered slowly, her fingers tracing it lightly.

"It is nothing in comparison to you." He told her in a low hoarse voice, just before his lips brushed over her bare shoulder. He knew he shouldn't do anything like this but she was just too alluring, too radiant, and if he had a hard time holding back before they started sleeping together again it was nothing compared to the internal fight to hold back he was facing now every time his eyes fell upon her now. That moment with her in the bathroom months ago, first kissing him so passionately and then feeling her surround him, once again holding her as she found her sweet release and the kisses and the passion they had shared, had meant so much more for him than he knew it had meant for her and every time since then it made it harder to resist kissing her the second he saw her again, no matter if they were alone or not. Or stop kissing her if he first started, he longed to kiss her all the time. He had a hard time remembering any point where he had wanted her more and longed for more with her than now. Back at Thanksgiving she had confirmed it was about her mother, though he was not sure in which way if it was a rebellion or something more she was proving to him and herself. He wasn't sure what it was about afterwards when she kept up their sex encounters. Lately though she had seemed like she had pulled back a little on the time they spent together such as dinners and helping with his speeches, he wasn't sure what that was about.

He knew she was conflicted about what was happening between them and in the last month sometimes almost seemed nervous around him, like she was hesitating in what she said and did. And he had no idea why she pulled back but he feared it was because she was starting to realize how badly he wanted more and she wasn't ready to give him that.

This was the reason why he quickly pulled back now, knowing she might not react well to this at all. But to his shock she turned around and smiled at him softly.

"Thank you, Peter... I..." She whispered, as she reached up closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his in a sweet tender kiss. It was way too short for what he would have preferred; he barely had anytime to react. Still feeling her soft lips on his again right now was more than he hoped for and everything he had longed for at the same time. She gave him a soft smile before she reached in again. This time it was far from the innocent one she has just given him. He enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his face and her lips on his. This kiss was similar to those they had shared so many times before, before he went and screwed it all up. He let his arms surround her and held her close to him. The feeling of having her in his arms, pressed against his hard chest, her soft curves molding against him was amazing. He was careful to not speed up the kiss but instead it was kept as a soft exploration of the other, rediscovering this between them. As he grew closer to the edge to give into the need to deepen the kiss, and what was happening right now between them, _god how he wanted to peel the dress off her and take her to the bed and make love to her forever or at least for the rest of the night,_ he broke apart from her, his breathing labored and panting.

"Alicia... I..." he broke off not knowing what to say to her to explain or to apologize he wasn't sure. However it seemed she sensed his uncertainty as she reached up once again and gave him a quick peak on the lips, he guessed it was her way of letting him know she didn't regret the kiss, and wasn't going to freak out about anything. She turned back around and walked over to her vanity table. "I guess I just need to find some earrings that can match." She told him, as she started looking through her jewelry. He watched her fingers halt before picking something up. He couldn't see what it was from where he stood and he was confused by why Alicia had frozen up like that.

"Are you okay?" he worriedly asked her. She nodded and whatever it was she held in her hand, she placed down on the table in front of her, as she found a pair of earring and put them on. She picked up the object she had taken from the box that had made her freeze up and turned to face him. He took in how she was fiddling with her hands and how nervous she seemed, and as she held out her palm to him so he could see what it was.

The round objects resting in her palm made him understand why she suddenly to have grown more nervous. Her eyes were soft and clearly giving him the answer to the question starting to rise in his mind. That perhaps she really was ready for what he had wished, _a real second chance for them_. Ever since Thanksgiving he had been wondering what it meant to her, what they meant to her, if she truly was willing to maybe try and give them a second try, but he had been to scared to ask her. Fearing he would push her to fast, to hard and make her back off. This however gave him the answer. The one he wanted and had longed to get. This was Alicia's way of saying yes. He took the two pieces of white gold as well as her soft hand. He caressed her hand as he looked into her eyes. He lifted the hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on top of it, before he smiled at her softly as he slowly and carefully sliding the two rings back on her finger where they should be, where her wedding ring had stayed but not _the_ ring. The one he gave her so long ago with a question of spending their life together. _That_ ring hadn't rested there since he turned their life upside down in the worst possible way, more or less destroying the life they had built together, but he knew it would never again be taken off.


	4. Jackie

_The Good Wife don't belong to me of CN would be a regular._

* * *

**Jackie**

She didn't like this at all. Actually she hated it. At least she got the front seat but that was the only good thing. Why couldn't she ride with Peter? She was after all his mother and wasn't a mother supposed to be there next to her son in his greatest moments?

But she wasn't allowed to be so. Yes she was allowed at the party but why was she not allowed to be at his side. She wasn't even allowed to drive with him. And that was all because of her, Alicia. They were not even really married anymore and still she was the one that was supposed to ride with him and be by his side. Oh she knew it looked better for him. But couldn't _she_ see that she was hurting him. He should be happy and he had done nothing but apologize and she still acted all high and mighty. Even though Jackie fully well knew that Alicia had done nothing but wait for another excuse so she could kick Peter out of her apartment, take his kids away from him, and start seeing that Will Gardner.

Back when Peter was still in jail Jackie had witnessed how she had done nothing but spent her time with that man when she should be home caring for her kids, or visiting Peter. And she knew Alicia had been seeing him that as soon as she and Peter separated and Jackie knew fully well of the scandalous behavior her daughter in law had been participating in. The clothes that man had made her wear, if you could even call it clothes, making her look and act like a cheap woman. She hated how much that would hurt Peter, and if it ever came out, it would destroy his campaign. And that she couldn't forgive Alicia for, especially if Alicia's behavior destroyed Peter's chances of becoming governor or maybe president in the future. No she couldn't accept that.

She wished her son had listened to her when she told him Alicia was no good for him. That he shouldn't waste his time on her, there were so many more appropriate women for him out there. She had friends with daughters that would have made a far more appropriate wife to him. For years she had thought that maybe she had been wrong, after all Alicia had done well learning what she should, and had accepted what she needed to accept. But then it all happened and she didn't understand he needed her to forgive him, that it was her duty to forgive him. Women could take actions within the walls of the home, but how she had acted was unacceptable. And still after all of that Peter was taking her side. She was the one by him now.

As she sat in the car she wondered what was taking them so long he had gone up 10 minutes ago. _Now that little... was making them late as well. _She was probably not even ready when they got here, acting like a little diva, making them all late just because she couldn't be ready in time.

"We will be late." She complained. "Alicia should really by now have learned to be ready on time." She added, and waited for a response from either Zach or Grace, but nothing came.

"She is probably still at work. She should know how bad it would look bad for Peter being late to his party." She complained, only to be interrupted by Grace.

"There... they are..." Jackie looked out of the window, and saw Peter guiding Alicia out. She hated it but she also knew the image of them like that both tall lean, strong and noble features was an excellent image for Peter's campaign. And that was exactly what she was seeing at the moment with Peter guiding his wife.

They looked like they were speaking softly to one another. And as the driver opened the door for Alicia, Peter helped her in. She wished she could be the one there, like she really should be, but she also knew this would be far better publicity. At least it looked like Alicia had dressed appropriate and her dress had looked to be fitting and she had remembered to wear gloves like a lady should. Well it seemed as though tardiness hadn't been on her side she had least had dressed for the occasion.

"What is your mom wearing? I never saw that necklace before..." Grace asked. Jackie looked back at Alicia those hand covered something on her throat, as she smiled at Peter holding onto his other hand letting him help her into the car. She couldn't see that it was, but she guessed it was the necklace Alicia was wearing. _Had he now been out spending money of some trashy piece of jewelry?_ She watched as Peter closed the door and walked to the other side of the car and go in.

"Zach is that new... Oh my god was that what you reminded dad of? Did dad get mom that? What is it?" Grace asked. And Jackie's concentration was now fully focused on her grandkids. _Had Peter spent money of jewelry to Alicia?_ _What couldn't she make him do now, even though separated?_

Making him buy her jewelry.

"Yeah..." She heard Zach mumble.

"What is it? Have you seen it?" Grace asked.

"He shouldn't have done that... He needs the money for the campaign he shouldn't go around being reckless with money just for some jewelry. Not when she is hurting him." Jackie stated. Poor Peter, having to spend his money like that, probably another apology. Begging for her forgiveness yet again.

"I think it is sweet." Grace argued back.

"He shouldn't have to keep apologizing to her. She is poising his mind and yours too... if you can't see how she is hurting him. Haven't you seen how sad your dad is around her? How much sadder he has been lately when he spends so much more time with her?" Jackie appealed to the kids.

"I think he looks happier when he is with her... They were both smiling just now... Zach do you think they are getting back together?" Grace asked, making Jackie stiffen. She didn't like the thought at all, far less actually than the thought of them ending things. It couldn't be right that he would take her back again... could it...?


End file.
